<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steam by lillian_spero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217799">Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_spero/pseuds/lillian_spero'>lillian_spero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, Klance cleaning, M/M, This is literally just fluff it’s so stupid, soft bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_spero/pseuds/lillian_spero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith move into a new apartment and decide it’s time to clean. Things get a bit steamy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote it at like midnight so like it might suck but I thought it was pretty funny so. Also there is no smut don’t worry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance and Keith just moved into an apartment together and decided they should vacuum and mop the floors before they set up all of their furniture. Shiro had given them a mop and a broom to use while the rest of the cleaning supplies came from Hunk, seeing as the two didn’t have any.</p>
<p>Keith finished sweeping and got out the mop for Lance to use when he realized it was a steam mop. He rolled his eyes but plugged it in to let it get ready. He walked away to put the broom out of the way.</p>
<p>“Lance! The floor is ready to be mopped!” He called. Lance walked past him and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Thanks babe,” Keith smiled and rolled his eyes but walked towards the closet where they were storing the cleaning supplies. Lance walked over to the mop and picked it up. He looked around and found no bucket. </p>
<p>He turned away to turn the sink on and look for a bucket but right as he turned the sink on, the mop began making noises and steam was pillowing out of it. Lance shrieked and backed away.</p>
<p>“KEITH KEITH OH MY- KEITH THE MOP IS ON FIRE!” Lance shouted. Keith came racing into the room, crashing into Lance who tried running out of the room.</p>
<p>“HOW IS THE MOP ON FIRE!? IT’S WATER!” Keith shouted while pulling Lance behind him.</p>
<p>“I HAVE NO IDEA I TURNED THE WATER ON AND IT STARTED MAKING SOUNDS AND SMOKING OH MY GOSH SHIRO GAVE US SOME KIND OF BOMB MOP DIDN’T HE!” Lance shrieked. Keith stopped and turned to the mop. He looked back and forth between Lance and the mop before sighing.</p>
<p>“Lance, the mop isn’t a bomb. And that isn’t smoke. It’s steam. It’s Shiro’s steam mop.” Keith said. Lance blinked and scratched the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Shiro burst into the room with another, normal mop, in hand.</p>
<p>“WHAT’S HAPPENING I HEARD SCREAMING WHO’S ATTACKING?!” He shouted. Keith covered his face with his hands as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“NO ONE IT’S FINE SHIRO!” Lance shouted. Shiro relaxed and leaned the mop against the wall, looking at the steam mop.</p>
<p>“Oh, you got the steam mop working. I was worried you wouldn’t know how to use it.” He commented. “Why were you guys screaming?” Keith and Lance shared a look before Lance smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, things were just getting steamy in here,” Lance said. Keith smacked a hand over his lips and shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, nothing was happening we are just mopping thanks for checking in, leave now bye.” Keith said quickly. Lance pulled Keith’s hand away from his mouth.</p>
<p>“You would never guess but Keith has some weird kinks.” Lance said. Shiro smacked himself in the face. He turned to the door, mumbling to himself,</p>
<p>“You know I could have lived my whole life never hearing Keith’s name in the same sentence as kinks. My whole life.” He closed the door behind him and Keith and Lance burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“Alright, now that we’ve traumatized my brother, we should keep cleaning. You mop and I’ll start wiping down the windows,” Keith said. Lance loosely soluted and grabbed the mop.</p>
<p>“Mopping steamily, got it. I will probably get distracted by your butt though.” Lance said. Keith smirked and pecked him on the lips as he grabbed the windex and a towel.</p>
<p>“Oh, I plan on it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>